


Day Twenty-Eight: Nightmare

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 28: Nightmare---My heart made an owie with this one
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Twenty-Eight: Nightmare

This couldn’t be real. There was no way. Not like this. 

His beloved’s face was twisted in pain and sadness, covered in blood and with streaks of tears running through the red that covered it. This couldn’t be happening.

Keith was not supposed to be this sad.

“No, no, Lotor, please.” Keith begged, hands shaking on Lotor’s wounds. “Stay with me. Please, don’t do this.”

Lotor’s shaking, weak hand somehow against the odds of it rapidly losing a blood supply, found itself on Keith’s cheek. “I never wanted this for you. Please don’t cry.”

That didn’t seem to have the intended effect as Keith’s tears just streamed down harder. “Don’t talk like that! The team’s on their way, ok? So just keep your eyes open for me, please, gods, please…”

Lotor had always imagined dying in the arms of his beloved, and perhaps tragically at that, but seeing it cause such pain? This had to be a nightmare.


End file.
